GrantedShipping
by Alumina
Summary: GrantedShipping drabbles. Fluffy one-shot. I don't own Pokemon. I do not own the picture.


**A/N: After reading a few GrantedShippings I got tempted to write one... This is based shortly after the Emerald Saga.**

**Lance and Yellow are actually not ten years apart. Yellow is born in the Spring, and Lance is obviously a Scorpio, and I'm guessing his birthday is sometime in early November.**

**And sorry about how everything is spaced differently. I'll try to fix that when I can.**

* * *

An Aerodactyl slowly circled about the Viridian Forest, searching for a place to land. It soon found a clearing and landed. Its Trainer jumped off from where he stood on its back, looking around the Forest, the one place that calmed him. It was nearly a year since he'd last been here….

Lance recalled his Pokemon, thanking it. Some of the wild Pokemon came out of their hiding places, greeting him before going on their way. Lance walked towards a near-impossible to find place he always used as a shelter whenever he came here. He could find it –and any other place in the Forest- from anywhere else in the Forest, even if he was blindfolded and taken to a different spot quite a distance away. He'd been like that since he was a little kid because he always played there with the wild Pokemon.

After a while a wild female Pikachu ran up to him, holding out a red flower. It was one of the flowers only found in the Viridian Forest, and the scent's effect on him was quite calming… sedative, even. The effect was annoying during the day -and this Pikachu knew about it- but it was quite helpful when he couldn't fall asleep at night. As far as he knew, he was the only one that was affected by this. He heard others from Viridian City were affected, but he didn't know if it was true or not. It didn't seem to affect his father, who was from Blackthorn City, so maybe it was true.

After walking for a while, he heard laughing coming from the direction of the stream. Even though he normally wouldn't, he went to see what was happening and was surprised to see a young girl with long, blond hair held back in a ponytail.

Yellow? The last time he saw her was over three years ago on Cerise Island, where, he hated to think of it that way, defeated him. She was hardly a battler, so how she accomplished it he didn't know. A Pikachu with a wearing a small flower splashed her with its heart-shaped tail. So she had one of her own, now… the Pikachu jumped onto one of the rocks and across the others that were in the shallow end of the pond. Yellow laughed and followed until she slipped and fell back in the water. She could hardly stand up as she laughed.

The first time he met her was when he had a Dragonair that was his seem like a prize for a surfing competition in Vermillion City use Hyper Beam to destroy the city and she followed him. No one actually died at that time, but he made it sound like he didn't care to scare her away. She managed to survive that encounter by Pika, a Pikachu belonging to a Trainer named Red that was following her around at that time because its Trainer had disappeared, learning Surf and hitting him with a Thunder Bolt.

Something about that encounter made him doubt that Yellow was a boy, which was how she dressed up back then. He later confirmed this on Cerise Island when he had his Pokemon create a blast of water in the caves and Yellow lost the hat that did her ponytail for a while. He also read Pika's mind a little later, which confirmed it further and how he knew they were both from the Viridian Forest, where he too, was born.

He walked away towards a moss-covered rock formation. A cave was actually inside of it and the only way to find it was to either come across it by chance or follow someone in. He had always played here when he was a little kid and now used it for a shelter for this time of the year. He walked around the inside of it a little. Nothing changed since his last visit. A small waterfall fed the thin stream that ran through the cave and a room accessible only by climbing the ledges that jutted out of the walls still had all of the crystals that lined it. Just as he walked out he froze.

Someone was entering the cave… he walked along the ledge that was a natural formation all around the cave. He got just above the entrance and waited, ready to attack the trespasser. What he didn't expect was who it was. Yellow looked around, confused, obviously knowing someone else was there. How did she know about the cave? He made sure no one had seen him. Dumb luck, that was it. The same luck that caused her to win their final battle.

He jumped down behind her, slowly backing out. Now if only she wouldn't turn around for the next minute… a small stone just happened to be where he stepped next and it sent him falling into the stream that flowed through the cave. Yellow screamed and turned around, surprised to see him. "Do you need help?" she stretched her hand out. Lance backed away, lifting himself up onto a lower ledge.

"How do you know about this place?"

"I come here all the time."

"The wild Pokemon here disagree."

"I've been gone for a while. I can't help it. Along with the other DexHolders I was turned into a statue." That made sense… sort of. "Is it okay if I train here?"

"Go ahead." He'd just leave when she wasn't paying attention. She sent some of her Pokemon out, explaining what was going on. Even without touching them he could read their thoughts. They were able to sense that Yellow didn't mind his presence that much as she knew he now had no reason for trying to kill off all humans and wouldn't try an attack because she defeated him before, and that gave him the little respect he had for her. Eventually she had to leave when it started to get late.

After she did Lance sighed. He could, at least, make sure she got out safely. If she was found dead he'd eventually be found and blamed for it. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Not even a minute later he could see what all of the Pokemon in the Forest were seeing, a common thing he did to check his surroundings. Yellow was taking her time, enjoying the walk. She didn't leave for a while and when she did get out of the Forest a teenage boy with spikey, brown hair was waiting for her, asking if she sensed anything strange like he did.

Yellow continued to visit over the next few days, sometimes finding Lance outside training. If it was on the inside of the cave, Lance would keep his distance by sitting on the ledge that went around the cave.

"Why are you always up there, anyway?"

"I like it up here."

She gave him an odd look before setting a paper bag on the ground. "In case you get hungry later." As it was getting late, she had to leave. Lance waited until she was nearly out of the Forest before picking up the bag, slowly opening it. A sandwich… he showed it to Dragonair.

"Is it poisoned?" Dragonair shook its head. "Why would she leave it then…?"

Eventually her frequent visits brought on suspicion. She wanted something….

"Why do you keep coming here?"

"I won't stop until you answer my question."

He wasn't about to tell her that, even if a small part of him wanted to. He didn't trust himself to speak until after Yellow had to leave.

_'If I answer, she'll leave…'_ For some strange reason, that was upsetting.

The next morning he looked for berries in a nearby part of the forest. This area had a ton of Oran berries, which were a favorite. He started picking a few when he sensed a presence behind him.

Some bushes rustled and an irritated Pikachu walked out. It was older than most, and a male. The Pikachu here weren't normally aggressive… it suddenly darted forward, its tail glowing. Lance jumped out of the way to avoid a direct hit but it still managed to hit his arm, ripping the clothing. It glared at him, one ear twitching.

Lance quickly read its mind and found out that it was upset over him being in its territory. It followed him as he left the area, ready to attack again. It eventually stopped and went back even though he didn't quite leave. A lot of the other Pokemon were beginning to gather together. That meant a storm was about to hit, maybe within the next hour. After he got back to the cave he found that Yellow was not there yet, like he thought. She was late….

If it hadn't been for how the air felt and the Pokemons' behavior, Yellow's absence would have been concerning, other than she could have possibly been caught in it the oncoming storm. He checked, anyway, just in case. Yellow was, in fact, trying to get here. She wouldn't even make it close by the time the storm hit.

'Why me?' He sent out Aerodactyl to get her.

The Pokemon returned after a few moments, carrying Yellow on its back. She looked a little frightened as she slid off the Pokemon, thanking it for the ride. She turned around and her eyes widened.

"You're hurt?" she indicated to where the wild Pikachu attacked. A dark stain was there…

"I'll be fine."

"Let me treat it! If it gets infected…!" she looked like she was about to cry.

Lance sighed. At least it would make her stop asking. "Fine."

Yellow took a small first-aid-kit out of her bag, getting a tube of some kind, a roll of cloth, and cotton. She set them on some cloth to prevent them from getting dirty. Lance pulled back the sleeve, wincing slightly. He watched Yellow's every move as she cleaned and bandaged the wound. The stuff that had been in the tube was some kind of antiseptic that stung at first. Pleased with the result, Yellow put everything away, talking happily about some of the Pokemon she had to treat because of an injury that couldn't be healed by her ability. After a bit she brought up she had treated Red before abruptly stopping mid-sentence.

"You talk about him a lot," Lance stated, "I know what happened back then. I found out from some of the Pokemon that watched."

It continued to rain heavily and didn't ease by nightfall. Yellow had brought extra food, offering half of it to Lance. It consisted of two sandwiches and a small bag of cookies. Yellow talked about the Pokemon she was friends with in the Forest as she ate. Lance bit into one of the cookies and was surprised to find it filled with vanilla crème. How did she do that? The next one had chocolate crème inside. He saved half of the food for the next day. It was raining even harder now and the thunder rumbled even before the lighting stopped flashing. That meant Yellow would have to stay the night…. Great. He sent out both of his Dragonair and the two Pokemon curled up next to each other, expanding one wing each so it would go under the chin of the other. Yellow stared curiously. Lance lied down on one of the wings that would serve as a "bed". That Dragonair laid its other wing over him as a blanket.

"Do you always do that?" Yellow asked.

"I usually have only one out but that's when there's a place to sleep outside."

Yellow climbed on the other Dragonair, petting the wing. "Soft…." She eventually fell asleep, as she had used her powers a little more that day than Lance had.

The presence of another human nearby was uncomfortable, even if it was someone like Yellow. This was going to be a long night….

It was raining heavily, as it always did this time of year. Lance, unfortunately, got caught in it. He didn't care, though. Dratini and Magikarp were in pain, and he had to help them. They were, after all, going to become the strongest team in the world and they were his best friends… The very outskirts of the Viridian Forest had been used for some kind of factory lately, but it had been recently shut down after it was discovered it had been really used as a Lab for experimenting on Pokemon. He'd found that out by the Pokemon in the area.

The people that got arrested still didn't know it was because of a little kid. The sky lit up and a loud crash followed. After helping the Pokemon he'd just have one of the Butterfree he knew use Sunny Day. When he got to the pond he stopped running. It was polluted… and inside of it were Magikarp and Dratini… He ran up to the Pokemon that were, thankfully, in the shallow end. Lance couldn't sense anything from Magikarp….and Dratini wouldn't get better no matter how much he tried to heal it and beg for it to get better.

Humans did this… they took and destroyed the home of these Pokemon and didn't care! Many of the Trainers that came to Viridian weren't very nice to Pokemon, punishing them if they did something wrong. Humans… had to be destroyed. It was the only way to save all Pokemon…

Lance bolted awake, drenched in sweat and finding his throat hurt a little. Why did that come up now?

"Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Yellow asked.

"The reason why I hate humans…" so what if she'd leave? He could deal with it… he was about to speak again when Yellow handed him a chocolate candy bar.

"Chocolate makes you feel happy."

Lance ate slowly, explaining his dream to her.

"Your Pokemon died…."

"Yes… I come here every year around this time. In a way, I feel like I'm respecting them. I have something important to do. You can come if you'd like."

Yellow followed him to the outskirts of the forest, a place she never explored before. She looked around in amazement. An old building covered in vines and ivy sat a distance away.

"Pokemon live there now," Lance explained, "it used to pollute the Forest and now it serves as a shelter."

They came to a nearby area that was very peaceful. Two stones with writing engraved into them were at the edge of the clearing. Graves…

Lance knelt down in front of the two graves. "Hey guys. I'm a little late, I know. I tried to get here sooner, but I had to get someone out of the storm that came," he waved Yellow over. She sat down next to him. "This is Yellow, the one who stopped me from killing even the humans that love Pokemon… and reminded me about the friendship I share with them, and that's a lot better than taking revenge on others to heal the pain of past events. You knew what I wanted to do was wrong and called to her to make me understand, didn't you? I thank you for that. If I hadn't been stopped, so many more Pokemon would have been hurt and would be sad. I also know that not all the Trainers I thought I could trust only acted that way with new Pokemon, just so they could live." He began talking about the events of the past year. He eventually asked Yellow if she wanted to say anything. She shook her head, not knowing what to talk about, "I'll come back next year. Maybe by then I'll finally accept others. I know I say that every year…."

Yellow watched until Lance finished talking. They soon began to leave, not speaking until they were out of the area.

"They were my best friends. We were going to become the strongest team and never be defeated. Now, I know that would be difficult but you can't blame a seven-year-old for thinking that way."

"You were only seven?"

"Yes. I met Agatha and Lorelei shortly after that. Lorelei nearly lost her Seel to poisoning and Agatha saved it with her Pokemon. Only if I would have met them earlier…."

Yellow stayed silent before changing the subject. "Can you watch me train?"

"I have nothing better to do."

Disappointment crossed Yellow's face as the attack failed again. "Try again, Chuchu."

"Pika…"

"Isn't that attack currently only used in the Sinnoh region?" Lance asked.

"It's beginning to gain popularity here. And it'll protect her from Ground-types."

Lance walked over and knelt down next to Chuchu. "Don't worry about failing. Image what you want to do and then try again."

Chuchu stared questioningly but tried it anyway. Several blades of grass slowly tied together.

Yellow hugged her Pokemon. "You did it!"

"She still needs practice," Lance said. "They're still loose," he untangled one of the knots with ease. Chuchu grinned evilly when he stood up and tried to walk forward but tripped from one of the knots of grass.

"Try again, Kitty. Solar Beam!"

Kitty's wings barely glowed. It sighed. Lance walked up to it.

"Feel and gather the energy before concentrating it into an energy beam."

Kitty looked doubtful and still tried it, anyway. Its wings started to glow and a beam of light came from each, hitting and blowing up a large rock.

Yellow attempted teaching attacks to the rest of her Pokemon and Lance gave advice on how to use the attacks and the Pokemon learned quickly. Yellow left at sunset and Lance waited until she was out of the forest before returning to the cave and taking out some items.

Lance stared at the six disc-like items before him. Each one had a number and a darkened color signaling use. The advice he'd given the Pokemon had been accurate, at least and that would help them learn new attacks.

He walked over to the stream and splashed water on his face, repeatedly asking "why?" under his breath. He cupped his hands and drank a little bit of the water and made a face. The water tasted a bit funny, but it did just rain so he thought nothing of it.

Yellow wanted to practice more the next day, this time with attack combos.

"If you hate battling why do you train?"

"Just in case I have to help my friends."

Her Pokemon knew that also meant human friends. How could she be so trusting? Didn't she know that humans couldn't be trusted? He learned that a long time ago….

"Omany, Spike Cannon! Chuchu, Thunder Bolt!"

The electricity knocked the spikes away from their target. That wasn't the effect she wanted…

"Have Chuchu use the attack while she's on Omastar."

"But-"

"Omastar's shell will protect him from the attack. Like Cloyster, attacking the shell is nearly pointless."

"Okay… again, guys!"

The spikes became electrical and hit the target, damaging it badly. That continued for a little while and Yellow thanked her Pokemon once the session was over. She also tried other attack combinations such as using Spike Cannon with String Shot to make the thread wrap around the target. At times she unintentionally raised their attack power when she got excited. Later, she happily talked about other battle strategies before getting very tired and fell asleep against Lance's shoulder.

He stared at her, having no idea what to do. He unconsciously reached over and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Three years ago he wanted to kill her, one reason being she was the only one he knew that could defeat him. But now… the thought of her dying upset him greatly, and replaced the strange pain he felt when he thought of her with something like sorrow. He picked her up and set her on Dragonair, and gently brushed her cheek.

He watched her for a little while before healing her Pokemon, briefly wondering if he should use more TMs or HMs to teach them new moves. No, that wouldn't be what she'd want. True it would make her happy if there were new moves, but what if she'd want them to know different moves? Like if she'd want Chuchu to know Attract instead of Shock Wave or Double Team? They were her Pokemon, so she could choose.

Yellow shifted restlessly, letting out a soft moan. After several moments she began to toss and turn, and scream. Lance shook her awake, asking what happened. Yellow stared at him and burst into tears, trying to speak. Lance wrapped his arms around her, talking in a low voice, trying to calm her. She slowly calmed down and stared up at him relief filling her eyes and she went back to sleep. Dragonair stared at them before laughing. Lance glared at it. "She is not. Just for saying that I get to tease you when you get a girlfriend. It's only to make her feel better. A human thing."

Dragonair nodded slowly, as if it didn't believe him.

Yellow continued to bring food each time she visited over the week, either bringing a sandwich, cookies, or anything else dry and easily portable. With the cookies, she'd often ask what would make them better and the response almost every time was "more chocolate". That stopped when she brought chocolate chocolate-chip cookies. The crème filled ones still remained a favorite, though. Eventually, Lance starting keeping his distance from her on the ground.

"I thought you liked it up there."

"I lied."

Lance began to question why he even checked on her travel out anymore. She'd proven she wasn't in danger and wouldn't tell anyone where he was. Knowing she was safe was somehow… comforting.

The next morning he looked for berries again, only to find the usual areas to be lacking. He continued on before coming to an area he rarely searched. Some bushes rustled again, and this time its presence was far more different than Pikachu's.

A Beedrill… and it did not look happy. It burst forward and Lance found himself on the ground although he didn't get attacked. The Beedrill flew on ahead and turned, coming back. It dove, getting close enough to attack, just missing. It began to fly back for another attempt. Lance threw Tyranitar's Pokeball, sending out the Pokemon to scare off the opponent. Beedrill paused, calculating its chance of victory and flew away.

Lance stood up, being much more careful where he looked for berries. Tyranitar followed, every once in a while grabbing a berry in a tree and eating it. The berries were the kind, that, if the one who ate them didn't like the flavor, they'd get confused. Lance had learned that it even applied to humans and it wasn't something he wanted to repeat. Even after an hour of searching he didn't find anything. Tyranitar found some apples, but that was about it. It tossed one to Lance and he reacted a bit late, nearly dropping it.

Yellow practiced attacks with her Pokemon, sometimes asking Lance for advice on what would help. Chuchu watched from a short distance away, eating a cookie. After she finished it she spotted an apple, pointing to it. Omany fired one spike, knocking it down. Lance tried to catch it but grabbed too late. His reflexes were off…. Chuchu caught it, giggling.

"Do you know what happed to the berries?" Yellow asked.

"I looked earlier, but I couldn't find any." He didn't look the day before, so they could have been gone then.

"Maybe some Trainers came here really early and took a lot of them without noticing."

"I did sleep in pretty late."

They began to head towards the cave, talking about various subjects. Yellow brought cookies again, filled with plenty of chocolate.

When she had to leave she said she'd come back the next morning. Lance went to sleep early that night so he wouldn't wake up late. That didn't work so well when Yellow shook him awake the next morning, looking a little worried. "It's past noon." She backed away a little, knowing how Lance wasn't comfortable with someone being close to him.

"What?" he sat up.

"You must have been tired last night. Look what I found," she brought out a large Oran berry and tossed it to him.

Not only did he grab for it after it landed with a soft thud on Dragonair, but his reach wasn't even close to where it had been. He slowly ate the berry, enjoying it. After finishing it he slid off Dragonair, momentarily losing his balance.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just having an off-day."

"Are you sure?"

"Everyone has them."

"True…" her expression gave away what was on her mind.

"Is something going on?"

"I'm going to visit some friends over the weekend. I won't be back until Monday."

"I'm not going to be leaving until later next week if that's what you're worried about."

"I'll bring back some of the candy from where they live. It's really good."

They spent the rest of the day training and the moment Yellow left it upset Lance. Not seeing her for nearly three days was… discomforting. He spent the weekend training his Pokemon and not much else. Yellow didn't come back until Monday afternoon, talking happily about her trip. The candy was good, but in truth, Lance preferred the crème filled cookies.

Yellow looked up at him before panic flashed in her eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I feel fine. I spent a lot of time looking for berries yesterday."

"Is it okay if I go back home and come back later? I learned a new cookie recipe and I want to try it."

"If you want you can just come back tomorrow." A voice in the back of his mind began screaming "no" and "idiot" at him.

"Okay. I'll make some with extra chocolate." She stayed a little longer before leaving.

Lance watched her leave. Every time she left her absence became more and more upsetting. He turned and nearly lost his balance as a sudden wave of dizziness came. He didn't drink enough yet, that was it. The water tasted like it did a week before when it rained, only a lot stronger. Maybe it down-poured the night before?

Once again, he woke late the next morning, only Dragonair nudged him this time as Yellow approached.

"I brought some cookies," Yellow held out the bag, "the kind filled with chocolate crème."

Strangely, she didn't eat any of them even though there were a few extras like always. They tasted a bit different, so maybe she was seeing if he liked them that way? Her behavior was off, too, almost as if she was scared or worried about something.

Lance touched her cheek, gently turning her face towards him. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really," she paused, "I think Green is starting to wonder why I come here so often. I told him I come out here a lot, but I don't think he believes me."

Lance finished eating the last cookie. "You're a DexHolder, of course he's concerned. Especially because you still have a lot to learn." If it hadn't been for talking to Silver a few weeks earlier, he would have said youngest. It still didn't seem to be the problem. "Yellow-!" Lance fell to his side. He was rapidly becoming numb and sleepy. This was the effect of sleeping medicine… he looked up at Yellow. "Why…?" he fell asleep before she could answer.

Lance bolted awake, sitting up. Where was he? All he knew was that he was lying on a very thick quilt inside of a large room. A soft blanket covered him. He slowly sat up.

"If you're wondering where you are you're in the Gym."

Lance jumped slightly to see Green. He acted on impulse and that was in the form of a punch.

"Calm down!" Green caught his fist. "Yellow asked me to help you. And by how you looked two days ago, she saved you."

"You mean betray me. I thought I could trust her, and this happens…" a sadness came up when he thought of her that way.

Green glared at him, grabbing his arm and pulling back the sleeve, revealing a bandage. "You had an infection."

"How?"

"Yellow got worried about you because you were getting sick. I took a water sample and apparently someone has been putting Stun Spore, Poison Powder, and Sleep Powder into it. The effects cancel each other out but create a powerful numbing effect. You got attacked a few times but didn't notice because of it. And obviously you haven't been eating anything other than what Yellow brought you. She stayed with you the whole time you were treated and it took a little while for convince her to go home for the night. She's really upset she had to trick you. She couldn't use her Butterfree because you would have found out before it would have used Sleep Powder. So I had to put the medicine in. She was worried she'd either use too little and you would wake up during treatment and only hurt yourself even more when you would panic or she'd put too much in and you would never wake up again. Why didn't you go out to find food?"

"I don't know… there was a lack of berries."

"That makes sense," Green said, "I thought it was strange when all of the Chesto, Cheri, Pecha and Lum berries were gone." He answered his Pokegear. "So? Good. Do you know who it is? Did he say why he did it? I'm sure you and Blue could convince him. Let me talk to her. Blue, go over to that guy. Yeah- he needs some convincing and I'm sure Silver would be happy to make him talk." He hung up. "If Silver reacted negatively when Gold touched Blue he's really not going to be happy about that."

Lance just stared at him. "…Why?"

"Because if Blue can't manipulate that guy into saying why he tried to take you out it's the only other way. I'm hoping once she stops going out with Red we can start dating.

"Yellow said that Blue told Red she's dating you…."

"She what? But then who? It can't be Gold. Silver wouldn't be happy about that."

"They were forced to train together and escaped from the Mask of Ice, right?"

"Yeah. He's close to her."

"That must be it, then. Silver almost said who he was hoping to date someday."

"She's three years older than he is and is more of a big sister."

"Says the one who thought she was dating Red."

"She's very manipulative, you know."

"Isn't she the one that tricked Lorelei with her Ditto? I told Lorelei to have one or two of the Trainers we recruited to help her but she wouldn't listen even though I said Blue had a Ditto."

"That Ditto is annoying. It morphed into a Deoxys once and attacked me and Red just because Kimberly thought it would be fun."

"Her? She is like that…."

"You went through the training, too?"

"With Clair. I got the training because Clair didn't bond with her Pokemon."

"Speaking of Clair, she wants you to stay in Blackthorn until you recover. She sounded really worried about you."

"I didn't contact her for over a year last time. It makes sense."

"Yellow's birthday is in a few months. She'll probably like it if you came."

"If I can come…."

"I'd prefer if that would be the next time you see her. It's okay if she visits you and you help her become a stronger Trainer, but that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want with her. If I find out you hurt her…."

"We're not even dating. Even if we were, it doesn't give the automatic right to act like a married couple."

Green seemed to accept that. He smirked. "I heard a 'yet' in the first sentence."

"She isn't even fifteen yet. She's too young to start dating."

"So you are hoping to date her."

"Anyone could take advantage of her. She doesn't deserve that. There are so many idiots out there who will think that just because she's young and innocent she'll do whatever they want. And that doesn't count those who will want to date her for her looks. I don't want her to get hurt."

"There was a pause in there. You nearly called her 'your angel', didn't you? I never thought you of all people would love her."

Love? He hated people, how could he have feelings for another? He wanted to hold her again, but that one time was only to comfort her. What if she thought it as a threat this time?

"I'll let her know you're awake. She'll want to spend some time with you before you leave." He left for a little while and brought back Yellow.

Lance barely got a chance to say "Hi" when Yellow ran forward and hugged him, sobbing and trying to speak at the same time. She calmed down after a little bit. "I was so worried about you…."

"I'm fine now. You wouldn't have been able to convince me that I needed help."

"Green said you have to go away until you get better. You'll come back, right?"

"It'll have to be when Clair thinks I'm healthy enough."

"Can I come to Blackthorn to see you?"

"If you want to."

"I'll bring lots of cookies."

Green spoke up. "Silver just called back and said someone wants to capture you. He's currently getting the information to why. And Clair said she'll be here to get you in fifteen minutes."

"Is it okay if I come to Blackthorn right away? And maybe come every weekend?"

Lance nodded. "I'll send Aerodactyl to get you."

Yellow smiled and hugged him tighter. "I'll go and pack a few things," she stood and ran off.

"Do you always act like that around her?" Green asked.

"Act like what?"

"You always look at her face and you're really cautious of how you touch her. Even with how you were hugging her."

"Why wouldn't I pay attention to her like that? And I just don't want her to feel harassed in anyway, especially because of how young she is."

"She'll be eighteen in three years. That's a long wait."

"I've waited over ten years to finally learn not all humans are cruel to Pokemon. I can wait another three years for her. By then, she'll know how she truly feels about me. I trust her judgment."

End.


End file.
